<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иди к черту by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202404">Иди к черту</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi'>Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Dark, F/M, Humor, Mini, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сможет ли Ад с помощью Беллы Тэлбот переманить Дина на свою сторону?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иди к черту</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Loreanna_dark<br/>Посвящение: kristina_kristina, которая буквально вытрясла из меня этот драббл. <br/>Солнце, я не знаю, понравится тебе или нет, но все что смогла я сделала!<br/>Примечания автора: Уж не знаю, что у меня получилось в итоге... Но я правда старалась. И по моему вышло не совсем плохо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темное свинцовое небо затянуто грязно-серыми тучами, которые наполнены каплями огненной лавы. Ветер, иногда поднимая в воздух снопы искр, раскаляет и без того жаркую прослойку горячей земли и тяжелых облаков. То тут, то там расположены пыточные дыбы. Только никто из лежащих на столах из грубой древесины, не замечает других, таких же, как они, отчаянно кричащих от боли грешников. Потому что им все равно. Поистине адские мучения затмевают разум, ломают хрупкое сознание и утягивают в удушающую темноту.</p>
<p>Но все начинается по новой, потому что, как только яркий огненный диск одним плавным движением скользнет вниз, за горизонт, все раны, сломанные кости и оторванные конечности исчезнут и грешники опять станут как новенькие, без единого шрама и увечья. И так будет изо дня в день, из года в год, из десятилетия в десятилетие. В их существовании нет ничего, кроме разрывающей на части боли и адского пламени, которое лижет жаркими языками покрытую испариной кожу и добавляет страданий. </p>
<p>Первый день здесь… или скорее, первые сутки заставляют срывать голос в истеричном крике отчаянья, выбивают все мысли из головы, расшатывают сознание и подталкивают к пропасти обреченности. Так было с обычными людьми, не привыкшими к боли и страданиям, бывшими там, на Земле, вполне счастливыми. Но Дин Винчестер был другим – закаленным смертью дорогих людей, не раз попадавшим под шальные пули, острые клыки и когти. Вот поэтому он рвался с приковывающих его цепей меньше, кричал тише и не собирался сдаваться сразу.</p>
<p>В глазах всех его мучителей была ярость, смешанная со злостью, – Дин не молил пощады, не унижался, прося оставить его в покое или добить окончательно. Нет, Винчестер только широко растягивал губы в улыбке, «сверкая» выбитыми зубами, да харкал кровью в лица своих палачей. Демоны рычали, плевались ядом, глубже вонзали крюки, ломали кости и разрывали его тело на лоскутки мяса. А ему было все равно. Он цеплялся за образ брата, вспоминал отца и по крупицам восстанавливал внешность матери – это помогало сосредоточиться и не обращать особого внимания на боль.</p>
<p>Два месяца. Двадцать лет, через которые протянулись две шелковые ленты – красная и черная. Красная – это кровь, которая струилась из его тела вместе с болью. Черная – мрак, плотный дым тоски, опутывающий не хуже паутины. Они причудливо переплетались, создавая узор существования Дина Винчестера. Не зря говорят, что можно привыкнуть ко всему, – он привык. Привык ощущать острые ножи, вырезающие печень или почки, молотки, дробившие кости, словно хрупкий хрусталь, и то, как горит кожа, когда ее обливают чем-то вроде керосина и бросают горящую спичку. </p>
<p>Он был удивлен, увидев в один из дней рядом со своим пыточным столом Беллу. Она «цвела и пахла», если можно так выразиться. Проведя пальцами по его щеке, Тэлбот улыбнулась:</p>
<p>- Привет, Дин.</p>
<p>- Ты? – невольно вздрогнув, выдохнул он.</p>
<p>- Я, - кивнула она и склонила голову набок. – О тебе легенды ходят, Винчестер. Даже здесь ты отличился.</p>
<p>Мужчина молчал. Какой смысл отвечать? Только время зря тянуть, ведь Белла все равно начнет его пытать. Так зачем же дело стало?..</p>
<p>- Какой-то ты не разговорчивый сегодня. А только сегодня ли?</p>
<p>- Что ты здесь делаешь, Белла? – прикрыв глаза, спросил Дин.</p>
<p>- Ну, демоны, мечтавшие тебя помучить, самоустранились. – Тэлбот улыбнулась. – Ты крепкий орешек, который не так легко расколоть, как казалось. Им не нравится, когда молчат и лишь криво ухмыляются разбитым ртом.</p>
<p>- И что? Они решили меня отпустить за такие заслуги? – приподняв бровь и покрутив затекшими запястьями, спросил Винчестер.  </p>
<p>- Конечно, нет, - демон примерилась и на пробу хлестнула кнутом. – Просто понимаешь… Они думают, что я смогу тебя сломать и сделать хорошим мясником.</p>
<p>- И с чего это они взяли? – дернувшись от резкого удара и зашипев, поинтересовался мужчина.</p>
<p>- Думают, старые счеты помогут мне раскрутить тебя на согласие. </p>
<p>- Ты сама-то в это веришь? – хмыкнул он.</p>
<p>- Неа, - порвав зубами сонную артерию и сплюнув вязкую жидкость, ответила Тэлбот. – Но я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии тебя помучить. Ты ведь поступил так же, Дин?</p>
<p>Облизнув сухие губы и стараясь не обращать внимания на хлеставшую кровь, Винчестер честно ответил:</p>
<p>- Конечно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Год вместе с Беллой пролетел незаметно. Да, она мучила Дина, но… и разговаривала с ним. Вытаскивала из него подробности их встреч, таким образом отвлекая от того, что творила своими же руками. Тэлбот не хотела для Дина жизни в преисподней, не хотела, чтобы он стал демоном и мучил грешные души. Почему? Потому что она представляла, что будет, когда Винчестер возьмет в руки нож и приступит к своим прямым обязанностям. В аду станет сразу еще жарче, крики громче, а места меньше. Ведь этот мужчина все любит делать с размахом, и надеяться на то, что здесь он отступится от своих же принципов, было, по меньшей мере, глупо.<p>- Нет, ну вот ты мне скажи, какого черта ты тогда слямзила кольт? – рыкнув от боли пронзившей ногу, спросил Винчестер. – Знала ведь, что не выйдет отменить сделку!</p>
<p>- Ты же меня знаешь, Дин, - ответила Тэлбот, расчерчивая бедра мужчины острым лезвием клинка и высунув кончик языка от усердия. – Даже если дело прогорело, я должна была попытаться.</p>
<p>- Ну, конечно! И все равно ты сука. Ай! – сталь вошла глубоко и царапнула кость. – Больно же!</p>
<p>- А ты не обзывайся! </p>
<p>- Ты хотела убить меня и моего брата и теперь говоришь что-то обо мне? </p>
<p>- Может, хватит об этом? </p>
<p>- Да я бы с удовольствием! Только как-то не очень приятно лежать на грубой древесине, когда тебя разделывают, как гребаную индейку на Рождество!</p>
<p>- Все в твоих руках, Дин, - демон отбросила нож в сторону и уселась на кровоточащие бедра. – Давай, соглашайся стать мясником и вперед! Пуховая перина уже подготовлена!</p>
<p>- Вот издеваешься надо мной, как хочешь, Белла! – Винчестер изобразил сожаление. – Взяла бы пожалела, приласкала… глядишь, я и согласился бы.</p>
<p>- Что, соскучился по сексу? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Тэлбот. – Или твоя похотливая сторона не дает покоя?  </p>
<p>- Вот тебе важно это? У самой же уже лет сто секса не было! Я до сих пор под впечатлением от того, что ты мной не воспользовалась при первой возможности! Я же в полном твоем распоряжении. Бери и трахай… ой, то есть бери и пользуй. </p>
<p>- А с чего ты взял, что я бы тобой воспользовалась? – вздернув изящную бровку, спросила девушка.</p>
<p>- Думаешь, я здесь резко мозгов лишился?</p>
<p>- А они у тебя были?</p>
<p>- Очень смешно! – фыркнул Дин. – Я что, не помню, как ты на меня смотрела еще на Земле? Да ты меня взглядом во всех доступных позах отымела!</p>
<p>- Чушь!</p>
<p>- Убеждай себя в этом, - мужчина сочувственно улыбнулся. </p>
<p>- Нет, Винчестер ты нарвался! – прорычала Белла и смяла требовательным поцелуем его губы. </p>
<p>Самой себе демон могла признаться, что Дин попал в яблочко – она, действительно, хотела этого ехидного сучонка до дрожи в коленях. Там, наверху, не удалось из-за принципов и вечных словесных перепалок, которые обрубали все на корню. Здесь ничто не мешало ей воспользоваться своим положением и как можно сильнее оттрахать Винчестера во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах. Она могла это сделать без зазрения совести... потому что совести больше не было. Белла оторвалась от пухлых губ и улыбнулась. </p>
<p>Покрасневшие от страстного поцелуя, они были похожи на сочный плод, который хотелось съесть. С силой проведя ногтями по обнаженной груди и оставив на чуть загорелой коже алые кровавые полоски, девушка удовлетворенно мурлыкнула и провела чуть влажным языком по своим пересохшим губам. Предвкушение приятной волной растеклось по венам, заставляя активнее ерзать на паху мужчины, ощущая уже вставший член своей промежностью. Чувство полного контроля и власти добавляло уверенности, и Белла опустилась на Дина, вглядываясь в его покрасневшее лицо.</p>
<p>- Наш первый раз и вести буду я, - растянув губы в улыбке, заметила Тэлбот. – Не представляешь, как мне это нравится. Ты такой сильный, здоровый мужчина, а трахать тебя буду я – слабая девчонка. Не находишь это сексуальным?</p>
<p>- Конечно, нахожу, дорогая, - хрипло отозвался Винчестер, сверкнув зелеными глазами. - Я буду лежать, а ты будешь скакать на моем  члене, как заведенная кукла. И все, что останется мне, – это кайфовать от того, что ты подрабатываешь наездницей. </p>
<p>- Сука, - Белла замахнулась и влепила ему звонкую пощечину. – Даже здесь ты вывернул все под себя.</p>
<p>- А ты как думала? – даже не поморщившись от удара, ответил Дин. – Не все тебе властью упиваться. Так мы будем трахаться, или ты передумала?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа демон резко села на его член, вырывая из груди судорожный всхлип. Она могла бы быстро и без особого труда довести их обоих до охренительной разрядки, но это же их первый раз и это же Винчестер. Глупо было бы разбрасываться возможностью растянуть удовольствие, которое она запомнит навсегда. Поэтому ее движения были настолько медленными, настолько мучительно сладкими, что они оба срывались в протяжные просительные стоны. Самолюбие Беллы довольно урчало – Тэлбот смогла поставить Дина Винчестера на колени. Образно, конечно, но все-таки поставить.</p>
<p>- Блядь, быстрее! – буквально проорал Дин, пытаясь подкинуть свои бедра навстречу Белле. </p>
<p>- Оу, какой плохой мальчик! – воскликнула девушка, улыбаясь. – Что, так не терпится кончить? </p>
<p>- Мог бы – пристрелил бы! – высказался мужчина.</p>
<p>- Ну, ладно, так и быть. Я тоже хочу кончить, а эти кошки-мышки мне надоели...</p>
<p>Им понадобилось около десятка рваных движений, чтобы прийти к феерическому финишу. Вскрикнув, Белла повалилась на Дина, тяжело дыша и прикрыв глаза от накатившего удовольствия. Сердце бухало где-то в горле, мешая сглатывать вязкую слюну и делать глубокие вдохи раскаленного воздуха. Тела были покрыты неприятным липким слоем пота, который блестел на коже, словно узор из капелек воды. А уже через минуту Тэлбот деловито поправляла юбку и хрипло интересовалась:</p>
<p>- Так какое твое решение, Винчестер?</p>
<p>- Иди к черту, - выдохнул он, скрывая лицо в сгибе локтя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>